Nobles and Men
by ero-pii
Summary: Let's live in a world where there is no government, there are no police, there is no more crime, at least not on the surface. Itachi is kidnapped as a baby and the Noble Uchiha family isn't too proud of their newest child, Sasuke. What will happen? Pairings: Itachi&Sasuke, some Madara&Itachi, and some side Kisame&Itachi.
1. Pilot

**A/N**: _Hello, long time no see. __ I'm here with another fic, this one revolving around Itachi and Sasuke. I'm still not 100% sure where I'll be going with this, so go easy on me, okay? It's been a while since I've thrown myself into the fanfiction world, so I might still be a little bit rusty. As always, review and tell me how I'm doing! __ Thanks.  
_  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own nothing, I make no money off of this.

**Warnings**: None at the moment.

* * *

**O1. Pilot**

At one point, things were peaceful, and then things changed. The government was tired of politics, tired of governors, presidents, emperors, all that crap. They created a new hierarchy, Nobles. These "Nobles" controlled everything. There was a different set of Nobles for each city, and it was a test for the first five years. After five years, however, the government found that leaving things to these appointed Nobles, was working. There was less crime, less need for police, so the police were fired. Nobles ruled their respective cities.

What classified as a Noble? Rich blood. If you had money, you could become a Noble. It wasn't just that easy, though. At first, Nobles were policemen's families, people that could be _trusted, _so to speak. The Uchiha's were the first set of Nobles. Over Japan, they ruled Tokyo, Osaka, Hiroshima, Kagoshima, Akita, Fukushima, and Kanazawa. These cities were spread over the length of Japan, and therefore, the Uchiha's were the most powerful Nobles. The children of the Nobles grew up, knowing they would be Nobles, and have a tremendous amount of power in the future once they were of age. The ceremony that the children were given once they were of age was a big deal that involved the whole city. Things were going well… Until an Uchiha went rogue.

The Uchiha who went rogue was none other than Madara Uchiha. He decided that he was much better than the Nobles. He hated everything that they were doing, how they were doing it, and what they were doing with it. Where there are Nobles, there are still Mafia. Madara kidnapped a child by the name of Itachi when he was only a year old, and disappeared with the child. The family was devastated, but since they wanted a heir to the Nobles, they tried again and again. Four years after Itachi and Madara disappeared, a child by the name of Sasuke was born. There were lots of issues with Sasuke; although he was an Uchiha, he was not as adept as other Nobles, and so he was quickly pushed aside as not important and he was probably not going to become an Uchiha.

With this in mind, our story takes place in the year 2204. Technology has evolved to a degree where it's unfathomable. Cars still have engines, but do not require gas. They can work just off of air. Cellphones are still existing, but have far exceeded anything that was made two-hundred years prior. The world has evolved into a strange place… So shall we continue?

* * *

**A/N**: _I know it's short, but it's a Pilot. I'll get into it with the next chapter. :3 Please review ~ Thaaaank you._


	2. Familia

**A/N**: _Hello again! Hopefully you enjoyed Pilot. It's just a prologue, but anyway, here we go. Let's get to this. Please keep in mind that Itachi has no idea that Sasuke exists, and vice versa_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nothing, I make no money off of this.

**Warnings**: None at the moment.

* * *

**O2. Familia**

"Itachi, come on. Stop dawdling along..." Madara's stern voice rung through the almost-empty room. The nineteen year old rolled his eyes and looked away from Madara. "Coming." He answered, pulling on a jacket. The almost-twenty year old followed Madara outside and frowned as he glanced up at the sky. As per usual, it was grey. There was no wind, since the skyscrapers easily hovered over anything and anyone that stood on the streets of Tokyo.

Itachi stood wearing a beautiful suit, with faint gray lines down it, a crimson red tie, he had one ring on his ring finger, a red ruby with a black inscription, but one would have to squint to see what it said. To Itachi, it meant that he was one of the top dogs in the Uchiha Mafia, the right hand of Madara himself, who was the don of the undercover organization. Itachi's long black hair that appeared as soft as silk was tied in a black ponytail, hanging halfway down his back, resting on the lovely suit jacket he was wearing today. Madara on the other hand, had unruly, long black spiky hair. He wore a black suit and no tie, leaving the first three buttons undone on his shirt, showing off pale skin. He also had a ring, on his pinky finger, and Itachi knew exactly what it meant. One day he would be getting that ring, as well as the one he already had on his hand.

Getting into the car with Madara, Itachi sat in the backseat with the man that had raised him. A driver got in the front and pressed a button, causing the car to 'start', though there was no noise. No engine made cars completely quiet now. The car headed down the street with the two most notorious Mafia men en route to the clubhouse. There, they would have a meeting with the rest of the mafia. There were nine of them, and together, they were strong. Each had their own unique traits, and Itachi usually dreaded these meetings. Not only was he the youngest Mafia, but the other men didn't enjoy that he was the right-hand, despite the fact that he had been raised by Madara himself. While Madara turned a blind eye to the jealousy, Itachi endured it in different ways, when Madara wasn't looking.

The meet-up place was a mansion just outside of Tokyo, which Madara owned. It was meant as a safe haven if anything, and that really did mean _anything_, were to happen to anyone in their group. The car drove up the long driveway, through a set of gates that were code activated, past another set of gates with guards that confirmed who was in the car, and finally up around the garden that was in front to the front of the mansion. The outside of the mansion was beautiful with tall, white pillars, while the walls of the house were a dark crimson, making the house look like it was drenched in blood. For all Itachi knew, it probably was. In the so many years that he had been coming to this house, he had never seen the colour fade, so either someone was painting it every year, or maybe it really was bathed in blood. Of course, Itachi was too old for those kind of beliefs now a days, but a part of him had always wondered.

Door held open, Itachi got out of the car and nodded to the chauffeur, heading towards the front of the mansion. He adjusted his jacket, hiding the gun in its holster, not wanting to alert anyone. Even if this was a safe haven, Itachi didn't think of it as such. In fact, this was where he had first lost his virginity. Semi-willingly. But that didn't mean that he was going to use his gun, just because he had it. Consider it some extra help, if things got bad.

The door was opened by a butler, Madara walking into the mansion, followed by Itachi. Calm dark eyes looked over the familiar lobby, a large staircase leading upstairs. To the left, there was the kitchen. To the right there was a spare bedroom, bathroom, and a den. The den was where the meeting would be held, and Itachi could already hear some familiar voices. His heart took a double-take when he heard a certain voice.

"Hopefully they get here soon, I just want to get this over with." Kisame spoke with a grumble, but loud enough to be heard by Itachi in the lobby. It wasn't too much of a secret that Itachi and Kisame had always been close, in the sense that they were able to have a conversation with each other and Itachi seemed at ease with the man. When they went on assignments together, they were always flawless, perfect with every detail, not a shred of evidence left. That was just how Kisame and Itachi worked when side by side.

"Do not fret, Kisame, for we have arrived." Madara answered, walking into the den with Itachi close-by. His eyes wandered over every member that was there, and he sighed. Kisame, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and then there was Itachi and Madara, which made nine of them all together. As expected, Pein and Konan were sitting together on the loveseat. Itachi knew that the two had a hidden romance, which of course, was forbidden. Especially if Madara continued to send them on assignments together. He nodded towards them and Pein nodded back, Konan watching Itachi silently. She wasn't too much of a speaker, but Itachi could understand that. Hidan, the loudmouth and his partner, Kakuzu… Kakuzu was the only person who could handle Hidan's outbursts; his raw strength was enough to handle Hidan's. Deidara and Sasori were the weapons and explosives experts – not that they had too much of a chance to show that. A lot of the time, Deidara would be trying to show Madara his new bomb, and Madara would just push him away. Sasori enjoyed torturing people; his grandmother had been a doctor and had taught him everything she knew, so Sasori knew how to draw out interrogations if necessary without killing the person.

Pein and Konan were the information specialists. There wasn't too much that Pein couldn't get his hands on, having been FBI in the past, Konan having been his assistant. They had known each other since they were children, apparently, and had lived together in the orphanage. Their careers were linked together since birth, Konan's grades exceeding Pein's, but still, she chose to follow him instead of lead. Her mind was excellent, and Itachi occasionally would ask her opinion on certain things if necessary.

Finally, there was Kisame. Another weapons expert, but he had retired just before being asked to join their group. Kisame reached a stunning six feet, probably weighed a good two-hundred pounds, not that you could tell – it was mainly all muscle. Itachi knew this from experience, having worked with him for a few years, now. It was a secret, but Kisame also had a daughter that was about eight years old, hence why he had retired. He didn't want to not come home to his child, but shortly after he retired, she got shot by accident. To this day, two years later, Kisame still hadn't found her killer, but he wanted to. The more he was in the mafia, however, the more determined he became to wanting revenge on the person that had killed his only child.

Itachi didn't feel that there was anything too special about himself, but Madara assured him that there was. He was keen to detail, could plan out something in less time than most people. It was said that Itachi was sort of a genius, in the way that he thought, the way he looked at things. Obsessive Compulsion and a good set of eyes made Itachi the perfect cover-up person. He came into a room and got rid of the fingerprints, the evidence that could possibly incriminate anyone in the group. He cleaned up, but he also did dirty work. Even if the Nobles wanted to believe that there wasn't any crime, there still was, it was just being overlooked because no one ever found the bodies, and Itachi was damn good at faking people's handwriting and signatures to make it seem like said people just left and never came back. Disappearing, so to speak.

Kisame swallowed hard when Madara and Itachi walked in, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling, pearly whites showing with a nervous grin. "Sorry, boss. Got anxious."

This meeting was especially important, since the Uchiha Nobles would be announcing the next heir to the Noble lineage for Tokyo's descent. The Mafia planned on being there to get the full scoop of things. Itachi was nervous, if only because it was his family, and he understood what had happened. His parents had abandoned him when he was a child, and Madara had taken him in. That was what he had been told by Madara, so why deny it?

Madara got everyone to sit down, and Itachi found himself sitting in between Hidan and Kisame, Hidan giving him a menacing smirk. What else was new? Itachi ignored it and paid attention to Madara, as he explained how the ceremony went, what to expect, and all that. Itachi didn't care too much for the 'other half' as he called it, of his family. They abandoned him, so why would he care who the next Noble was? They thought they were all that, and it wasn't true.

"They will probably be electing a child named Shisui." Madara explained, and Itachi frowned. Shisui was a boy the same age as him, apparently smart and very good at running, into politics and the such; again, Itachi hardly cared.

"Now, onto the fun part." Madara started, and Itachi finally decided to pay attention to him. Kisame had his arm along the back of the couch, and Itachi could feel the sleeve of his jacket against the back of his neck, so paying attention to anything Madara was saying was, to say the least, a little difficult. He snuck a glance at the man beside him, and Kisame just looked at Itachi and rose a brow in mild curiosity. Despite their close relationship, Kisame had no idea that Itachi was into men, just like Itachi didn't know about Kisame's crush on him that had been harboring for quite a while, now.

As Madara started explaining their next assignments, Itachi leaned back against the couch, hardly noticing that Kisame's arm was now draped around his shoulders. Of course, he felt it, but didn't decide to make a big deal about it. While Madara began handing out the more important details of said assignments, he took the paper from Madara and began reading it. Apparently they were to do some investigative work on the Uchiha family. He frowned slightly and looked to Madara, curiously wondering why the elder would make him go and look at the family that had abandoned him, but Kisame was quickly plucking the paper from his hands and reading it. Itachi's eyes never left Madara's form, questions forming in his head already.

The rest of the meeting went without too much trouble, and when they finally ended it, Itachi was the first one to go up to Madara. "I normally do not question your assignments, Madara, but why are you making me look into the family that betrayed you? That abandoned me?" He asked in a hushed voice. Madara sighed and pulled the other into his office, shutting the doors so that they would have more privacy. "Because I know you'll do an excellent job." He answered. Itachi shook his head, disagreeing. "Pein and Konan have far more influence and experience in this matter."

The look that Itachi received from Madara silenced him anymore in this matter and he let out a sigh. "Sorry, Madara. I just… Feel as though I am not very strong in this department." He answered, and Madara simply shrugged. "Pein and Konan are working on something else that's important for me. I need you to do this, Itachi."

The younger Uchiha nodded to his mentor and straightened. "If you're assigning it to me, I shouldn't complain. Thank you." With that, the Uchiha turned away and left the office. Kisame was standing in front of the couch that he, Itachi, and Hidan had been sharing. Itachi made his way over to the other man and looked up into the others face. "Well, we have our assignment. Shall we go discuss how we're going to go about it?"

Kisame gave a curt nod, and the two went into the dining room, sitting down beside each other and discussing the extents of the mission, how they would go about getting closer to the Uchiha family. It was decided that Itachi would beg them to take him back and he would live with them, hopefully, all the while keeping in contact with Kisame. After all, Itachi was an Uchiha, so he would be going undercover. While it could be potentially dangerous, especially if they found out why he was there suddenly… So instead of going into the Noble family that was going to be electing Shisui, Itachi would be trying to get into his 'original' family, begging his father, Fugaku and his mother, Mikoto to take him back.

"This is dangerous, but it'll work out fairly well…" Itachi murmured as he took a sip of the beer that had been presented. Itachi wasn't too much of a drinker, but he and Kisame had just come up with a practically flawless plan, as long as he was taken in like they wanted him to. "Cheers, partner." Itachi said softly, clinking his bottle with Kisame's as they drank together, Kisame letting out a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **_So? What did you think? Sorry for the abrupt ending. I had to figure out what I was doing for a bit. Wrote most of this at one in the morning and it's un-beta'd, so I do apologize if it doesn't flow. As always, I would appreciate a review – even just one? 3 It'd make my day. :3 Thank yooou~_


	3. Minoria

A/N: _Thank you to the two people that reviewed. It seriously made my day. I'll be honest – I'm not 100% sure where I'm taking this story. Any, and I do mean ANY input is greatly appreciated. __ If you want to see something happen, message me and maybe I can do it. Kay. Also, I love when you guys follow me and review. I guess you've waited long enough for this – LET'S GET ON WITH IT! –Chloe out. :P__  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own nothing, I make no money off of this.

Warnings: None at the moment.

* * *

**03. Minoria**

Fourteen years old, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that something was missing from his life. What? He didn't know, but his parents were almost forty-five, his mother being a few years younger. Was he really their first child? All the research he had done, no one told him anything. The Uchiha frowned and sat on the front steps of his parents' house, looking up at the grey sky. When had it ever been different? A ceremony was going to be held in a few days, announcing the next Noble. Sasuke already knew who it would be. A mini-celebration had already happened within the Nobles. The next Nobles' name was Shisui, a teenager that was turning twenty in a few months. Sasuke let out a sigh, a cold gust of wind blowing past him. Winter was coming.

Being fourteen, Sasuke knew the adults weren't paying too much attention to him. He used this to his advantage, and often took walks off of the Uchiha compound. No one noticed, after all. He walked the streets of Tokyo, looking through windows, watching people drive past in their cars and trucks, watching many people walking down the street. No one knew he was the child of an Uchiha, of a Noble, because he was pushed off to the side.

Sasuke glanced at the people in the cars, and paused when he saw two men in the back of a fancy car. A car like that always got looked at. A chauffeur was driving the car, and Sasuke blinked as he spotted one man who was looking out the window. He was wearing a suit, and had long hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked important, but Sasuke didn't recognize him. Of course, it could've been a businessman, but Sasuke thought there was something special about him. It was getting late, so the Uchiha began to head home, rushing past people.

Upon arrival at the Uchiha estate, Sasuke frowned at an unfamiliar, but somehow familiar car in front of the front steps. Climbing the steps curiously, the fourteen year old headed into the house and forced himself not to gasp as he almost walked into their guest. Itachi stood in the front lobby, head bowed in respect in front of Sasuke's parents.

"Of course we'll welcome you into our home, Izami.(1)" Fugaku said calmly, Mikoto standing beside him silently. She wasn't sure who this person was, but he seemed familiar to her.

Itachi nodded softly. "Thank you very much." Itachi said calmly. He didn't have any bags with him, but was dressed in his fancy suit. It was peculiar, but Fukagu didn't seem to think anything of it. "Since you are not originally from our family, you will have to stay in the back for quite some time, unseen, unnoticed, until there is another family meeting. However, you are free to roam the household as you wish, or leave to the city, as long as you return. Anything said in this household or in this compound is confidential… As I'm sure you know, we are Nobles, and therefore, what we do is none of their business." He was, of course, talking about the rest of the city.

Itachi gave a curt nod. "I understand, Fugaku." Itachi replied. The story had changed a little. Itachi was a cousin visiting from Hiroshima, one of the other cities the Uchiha ruled over as Nobles. Fugaku seemed to believe it, and Mikoto didn't ask any questions. What Itachi wasn't expecting, was the teenager that nearly ran into him coming into the household.

"Sasuke, this is Izami, our guest. You're to treat him with respect. He is one of your many cousins from Hiroshima. Understand?" Fugaku said to the child, and Sasuke nodded, his dark hues watching 'Izami' silently. "Yes, father." He answered, then bit his lower lip, "excuse me, please." With that, he skirted around Itachi and ran upstairs, getting a brief scolding from his mother for running in the house. "Mikoto will show you your room, Izami." Fukaku said, and Mikoto nodded to Itachi, before heading up the stairs that were behind them, Itachi following closely behind. "Once again, thank you." Itachi said as he passed Fugaku and followed Mikoto upstairs.

All the while, Mikoto couldn't help not think about her own child, who would probably be the same age as Izami. She tried not to let it show that there was something else on her mind and brought Izami to the room that he would be staying in. Smiling at him, she bowed respectfully and left, telling him to make himself at home. His room was right next to Sasuke's, Itachi quickly found that out, hearing the other in the room next to him.

Curious about the teen in the next room, Itachi wandered over to the others room, knocking on the slightly ajar door. "Sasuke, right?" Itachi asked with a soft smile. He couldn't help but feel that he knew this kid from somewhere, and although Itachi's memory was impeccable, he could not, for the life of him, figure out where from. "Yeah, that's me.." Sasuke answered quietly, not sure what to think of their new 'family member'. "How long will you be staying?" He questioned, and Itachi shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest… I think my father wants me to stay around and be one with the family here. We don't have too much in Hiroshima." Itachi replied, giving a small smile to the fouteen year old.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you like Tokyo!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly, giving the other a warm smile. "Sorry for almost walking into you earlier – I wasn't expecting company…" Itachi shrugged and smiled softly back at the kid. Maybe he could comfortably live with these people, without being too awkward or uncomfortable. When had he last lived with someone? Several years ago. From the age of fourteen, Itachi had been living in a condo by himself. Madara paid for all his expenses, but since the man was always busy with other affairs, Itachi was left to fend for himself, so he hadn't had too much human interaction in the past few years. Living with three other people was going to prove to be semi difficult, that was for sure.

"I have to make a call, so I'll talk to you later, okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and left the young Uchiha to his own devices, returning to his make-shift room and making a call to Kisame. "Get me out of this house for a few hours. I'm going crazy already." He said to Kisame in a hushed tone. "Everyone is monotone, perfection… They don't have… Emotions." Itachi could hear Kisame laughing on the other side of the phone, and Itachi grumbled under his breath, frustrated with his partners' response. "Alright, alright. Let's go out for a bit." He hung up and sighed, leaving the household. No one questioned where he was going, since no one noticed he had left.

Sasuke, however, peeked around the balcony that overlooked the lobby, seeing Izami leave, giving a frown. "That's no good.." The child muttered, quickly sneaking out as well. He saw Izami get into a black car with some other man with navy blue hair and tilted his head curiously, wondering where they were going. Of course, there was no way for the fourteen year old to keep up with a car, so he snuck back into his household and went into Izami's room, sitting on his bed and opting to stay there for the rest of the evening until their guest came back.

Itachi and Kisame made a quick pit stop at his apartment so that he could shower and change into something more comfortable, then decided to go to the club. Itachi was not much of a club person, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks to relax, right?

Wrong. Itachi downed who knew how many shots of Gin, and was half-hanging off Kisame on the dance floor, the taller, stronger males arms around his form. "Had a bit much, Itachi?" Kisame purred, just as drunk as his companion, but able to hold his own. He was bigger than Itachi, hence able to drink more with not as much consequences. The clubs music was blaring, thumping and making Itachi's entire core shake with every beat.

"L'il bit. Apartment?" He asked, slurring every word. Kisame barely understood the younger male and chuckled. "Sure, let's head back to your place." He answered, carefully taking the teenager out of the club. Itachi didn't live too far away from the club they had been at, so walking was an option, and Kisame was in a good enough condition that he knew where he was going, and could handle a drunk, stumbling Itachi as well. When they got to Itachi's apartment, the door swung open and Itachi detached himself from his friend, having sobered up just slightly. "Somethin' to drink?" He asked, already opening his cupboards and pulling out vodka of some sort. Kisame recognized it as Itachi's favored drink; was living with the Uchiha's for only a few hours this difficult? Or was something else nagging at Itachi? Kisame didn't bother asking many questions, and poured the drinks, making Itachi's weaker than his own, since the teenager was already smashed beyond belief.

Itachi stumbled about, and finally collapsed onto his couch, giving a sigh and accepting the drink from Kisame. When the other sat down beside him, Itachi looked over at the other. "Kisa…" He mumbled drunkly, the male tilting his head curiously. "Yes, Itachi?"

"I think I'm in love with you.." He muttered, and without further ado, leaned in and kissed the elder man hard.

* * *

A/N: Yeeep, leaving it off here. Oh my god, this was the hardest thing I've ever written. Uh.. Reviews? Anyone curious to what I listen to when I write this stuff? For the most part, I listen to a ton of Imagine Dragons (CHECK THEM OUT, THEY ARE AMAAAZING. "Demons" is the best.) And uh. Eminem, lol. Anywayyyyy, see you guys next chapter!

(1) - Izami. Itachi obviously can't use his real name. He doesn't want to be recognized, plus Madara left out the details that he's staying with his birth parents, not that Itachi knows. I'm sorry if this is confusing. D:


	4. Valeno

_A/N: Heeey, I'm back! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it. Uh – so, getting into the story now that I've kinda gotten the boring parts out of the way. Hope you enjoy! I also went back and changed Sasuke's age to 15. Having an 8 year difference between them was making me feel like a pedophile. I'm sorry if that's what you like, but yeah. :/ Also, someone mentioned that my paragraphs are too bulky, so I'm going to try and space them out some more. Eek. Sorry. _

_ALSO: I had some serious issues writing this, apparently. Ugh. I debated, erased, and re-wrote this multiple times. This is the outcome. I'm so sorry._

_**Disclaimer**__: I still make no money off this. Not even a penny._

_**Warnings**__: Sex ASAP, in the form of Kisame and Itachi. (The good sex will come up soon. Promise. 3) Please don't kill me. ;_;  
_

* * *

**O4. Valeno**

Panting filled the room, nails dug into shoulder blades. Itachi was barely conscious, not because it was boring, but because he was so drunk. Of course, the strenuous activities that had followed entering his apartment were quickly sobering the Uchiha.

"Kisame…" Itachi breathed the others name, sweat dripping down both mens' bodies as Kisame fully explored the Uchiha's body beneath him for the first time.

"Hm?" The other man asked, sliding calloused fingers over Itachi's chest, fingers gently tugging and pinching at the teens nipple, causing Itachi to let out a gasp of surprise.

"We shouldn't be—" He was cut off as the elder mans' lips pressed against his. Kisame had been wanting this for too long, and really, Itachi was the one that had initiated it. It was too late to go back now. Even Itachi realized this; he may as well enjoy what was happening. Sober regrets could happen in a few hours when he had to return to his new 'home'.

Both men were naked with painfully hard erections, Kisame's being quite a bit larger, while Itachi's was an average size for men his age. Laying on Itachi's couch, the teen underneath the larger male, Itachi's hues looked up into Kisame's face, trying to gauge what was going on in the other males mind.

Kisame had one thought: He was going to fuck Itachi Uchiha. It was going to happen. He was nervous, believe it or not, despite the fact that he had probably thought about this situation happening in his dreams multiple, no, hundreds of times.

"Itachi…" Kisame breathed, leaning down and kissing at the others throat, down over his chest and down to Itachi's erection, taking it in his hand and slowly jerking the other off. With his other hand, Kisame's hand found Itachi's, the Uchiha immediately intertwining their fingers together and digging his pristine nails into the back of Kisame's hand, the elder having pinned Itachi to the couch.

Soft pants and moans filled the room, Itachi not sure how to fully react to someone touching his dick other than him or a woman. Glazed eyes looked down the length of his body, watching Kisame with fascination before looking back up into the others eyes, leaning up and catching the elders lower lip between his teeth, giving a teasing nibble. Kisame lowered his face so that Itachi wouldn't have a sore neck and kissed the younger male hard, hand steadily jerking the other off.

Itachi had a free hand, and with it, he tentatively wrapped it around Kisame's dick the best he could, stroking him just as Kisame was to him. The older males response was a moan against Itachi's lips, his tongue pressing against Itachi's lips, the Uchiha opening his mouth to Kisame, their tongues dancing sensually against each other.

Even though Itachi was good looking, he wasn't focused on sex, believe it or not. Of course, he could get it whenever he wanted, didn't mean he did; and he didn't. Sex was something he enjoyed, not took advantage of. He had briefly thought about what it'd be like to have sex with Kisame, but never thought the older man would ever be interested.

Now, however, with Kisame touching him and teasing him, Itachi just wanted him to get to the good part. "Kisame…" He breathed, lips parting in a soft moan as Kisame's thumb slid over the tip of his erection, gathering pre-cum and smearing it over the head, giving Itachi shivers across his entire body.

"Get to it, already." He practically ordered. Kisame chuckled above him, shifting so he was a bit more comfortable, rubbing his own dick against Itachi's, causing both men to pause for a moment. Kisame pulled away his hand from Itachi's erect penis, pressing three digits against the soft lips of the Uchiha, Itachi greedily taking them into his mouth, already knowing what to do.

After a few minutes of Itachi's tongue slicking up the fingers, and Kisame getting more and more impatient as the minutes passed to the point where he just wanted to fuck Itachi dry, Kisame pulled his fingers out of the hot, warm mouth and moved them down to Itachi's entrance, the Uchiha wasting no time in lifting his left leg to rest it on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame's free hand reached for the Uchiha's length once more, touching Itachi once more, jerking him off as he pushed in two fingers.

Kisame wasn't completely stupid, he knew about some of Itachi's past experiences with men, knew that the Uchiha was into men, but he didn't know which men. Kisame could only assume that Itachi had received before, and could easily handle two of his fingers. The fingers pushed in slowly past Itachi's tight ring of muscles. He noticed Itachi flexed, trying to reject the feeling, but was soon breathing slowly, relaxing his body to accept the fingers that stretched him.

Itachi already knew that this was going to hurt. By now, he was more than in a proper thinking mode, and even though he wasn't as drunk as he had been, he still wasn't having any regrets. The only reason he hadn't wanted to have sex, was because he was worried it would ruin the friendship they _did _have. But it didn't seem like Kisame was too concerned about that issue, so why should he be?

The two large fingers were stretching Itachi while Kisame's other hand jerked him off, probably to distract him, but they were doing a marvelous job. "Kisame.." Itachi moaned, not really thinking of the effect it might have on the older man. However, Kisame reacted by taking his fingers out, spitting into his hand and slicking his own erection up which up until this point, had been fairly ignored. Itachi felt a little bad about that, but he hadn't really been in a position to make it better.

The next thing Itachi knew, his other leg was being placed on top of Kisame's other shoulder, the Uchiha blushing faintly at the position. He watched Kisame lick his lips and soon he could feel the elders erection at his entrance, slick with pre-cum and saliva, slowly pushing into him, past the tight ring of muscles.

Itachi's response caused Kisame to pause and wait for the Uchiha to slowly relax, which he did, letting Kisame slowly move in further into Itachi's tight, hot ass. The Uchiha swallowed hard, taking Kisame's large dick into his ass which stretched him an immense amount. But even if it did, Itachi barely showed it, forcing his body into a relaxed to state until Kisame was fully seated inside of him.

Itachi let out a sigh of pleasure once Kisame was completely buried inside of him, licking his lips as he looked up at the elder. "Kisame… Move." He ordered in a lust-filled, husky voice. Not like his usual soft voice, Itachi was getting impatient. The pleasure that was happening at that precise moment was too much for the Uchiha. He needed the friction that would go with it so that he could be in heaven.

Kisame obliged, leaning over Itachi and lowering his head to kiss the teen as he nearly pulled out before pushing back into the Uchiha, moaning softly. Itachi was so tight, and Kisame was in heaven just being allowed to kiss the Uchiha, let alone fuck him senseless, and fuck him senseless he did.

The older man went to town, pushing hard into the Uchiha, feeling Itachi's tight, hot insides squeeze him with every strong thrust into the teen. Itachi was also in an incredible state of mind, haven't been fucked like this for a long time. Of course, when he was with people, it was usually him that was on top, but he didn't mind taking it every now and then from a willing partner… Like Kisame.

The thrusts continued for a few minutes, before Kisame shifted, deciding he was going to find Itachi's sweet spot to have the Uchiha fully filled with lust and pleasure. Shifting and angling his hips with each thrust just a little bit, it didn't take long for Kisame to find that special spot inside of Itachi, the younger male arching his back off the couch and crying out Kisame's name, filled with lust.

"A-Ahh. K-Kisame!" Itachi cried, eyes opening wide, black discs looking up at Kisame, the Uchiha reaching up to thread his fingers into the navy blue hair, pulling the male down to kiss him harshly, his tongue demanding entrance while Kisame now pounded the same spot over and over again inside of Itachi.

Tongues dueled for dominance, even though in their current situation, it was fairly obvious who was dominant. Kisame's tongue expertly slid through Itachi's mouth, exploring every single crevice.

Constant fucking had both men nearing their climax, and Itachi gave a soft moan, pulling away from Kisame's mouth for a moment. "Close…" He breathed, and Kisame nodded in agreement, close to his own orgasm.

Jerking off Itachi, Kisame continued to push against Itachi's sweet spot. It wasn't long before the other was at his climax, thick beads of his come getting all over Kisame's hand and his own abdomen. He could feel Kisame was close, and as the man grunted and whispered Itachi's name in pants, Itachi could feel the other mans thick seed filling his insides, the Uchiha licking his lips.

"Kisame…" He whispered, the older man looking at him.

"Itachi, I love you.." Kisame panted, leaning down and kissing him.

Itachi had no idea how to deal with the sudden confession, even though he had a pretty good idea of Kisame's feelings for him before this.

About to speak, Kisame's lips covered Itachi's as he pulled out, kissing him again, trapping the Uchiha beneath him, his tongue prodding Itachi's. After a heated kiss, the Uchiha panted softly, still attempting to regain his breathing as he lowered his legs from around Kisame's waist.

"Let's address this in the morning… I have a grueling hangover, and I can't think straight right now." Itachi finally said, Kisame having not much choice. He didn't want to talk about it in the morning, because Itachi would be sober, would be thinking hard on it. Lots of things could go wrong while Itachi was thinking thoroughly about something. But Kisame had to listen, having enough respect for the Uchiha to allow his terms.

"Alright." He answered, pulling the Uchiha into his arms and taking him into the bedroom. Not sure if he could sleep in the bed with Itachi, Kisame lowered the Uchiha onto his large bed and paused, smiling down at the sleepy Uchiha. He went to leave the room, when Itachi's voice called out his name.

"Kisame… You can lay with me tonight." He muttered, Kisame thanking him silently. After what they just did, Kisame was in a bit of a cuddling mood, to say the least.

"Goodnight, Itachi…" He whispered, holding the teen in his arms, the Uchiha cuddling into Kisame's broad chest.

"Goodnight, Kisame…" Itachi muttered sleepily, his words still a little slurred from being intoxicated as he drifted into an easy sleep, ignoring the thick come that leaked out of his ass and down his thighs. He could deal with that mess in the morning. For now, he was going to attempt sleep and think about what he had said to Kisame and vice-versa. Did he really love him? It was a poisonous idea and a bad idea to say the things he said. Something about the words that Itachi had drunkenly said to Kisame seemed like a bad idea.

* * *

_A/N: So yes, this is 2000 words of smut. Wow, I don't know what to say. Please review! I'll see you in the next chapter! Also: **Valeno **is Italian for "Poison".  
_


	5. Partito

_A/N: Alright, here we are with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I sure do. :3 Thank you all who have reviewed so far. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Just sayin'._

Warnings: Slight fluff. The good kind this time.

Disclaimer: Why I still need this is confusing. I make absolutely nothing off of this.

* * *

**05. Partito**

Morning came all too soon for the raven-haired Uchiha. It was eight in the morning, he knew, because Madara was calling him. Itachi almost didn't answer, but he could practically hear Madara's angry voice if he ignored a phone call. Reluctantly, the Uchiha sighed and sat up, pulling the phone to his ear and answering it.

"Madara, to what do I owe the pleasure of your voice this morning?" The younger Uchiha drawled, Kisame moving about beside him, awaking to the Uchiha's voice.

"Itachi, don't sound so pleased to hear me." Madara answered, sliding the phone to his other ear. Itachi let out a sigh of tiredness, wondering what Madara wanted.

"I called to see how your first day infiltrating the household went."

"Fine. I went out last night. Kisame are just discussing our next set of plans." He lied easily, knowing that as long as he wasn't looking at Madara, he could lie to the elder Uchiha. He realized that Kisame's eyes were on him, looking at his back, since Itachi was sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing at his nails in faked boredom.

"Ah, is that all that happened last night?" Madara asked, teasing the Uchiha. Itachi paused, for a moment not sure if Madara knew what had happened last night or not.

"Of course. The house is a little… Restricting. I went to relax."

Madara, of course, didn't believe his adopted son, but he let it slide this time, deciding to see if the other would be participating in the festivities for the new Uchiha Noble.

A sigh left Itachi's lips at the question. "Of course I will be. I'm an Uchiha, am I not, Madara?" He asked, the elder smirking on his end of the phone.

"Fair enough. Get up and ready for the day, Itachi. It will certainly be a long one – and tell Kisame that I have a few words for him when I see him next, alright?" Madara asked, then promptly hung up the phone. Itachi gave a groan. Madara hated it when people played with his 'toys', as Itachi would promptly name himself.

Kisame frowned, peering over at Itachi. He knew that a conversation with Madara in the morning was never a good one.

"What'd he want?" He asked softly, almost scared. Itachi shrugged, turning his head to look at his companion.

"Nothing. He wants to talk to you the next chance you get..." Itachi replied evenly, turning his head away. He was incredibly sore, now that he really focused on it. Kisame hadn't really been too kind to him the previous night.

Standing up, the naked Uchiha reached for his clothes, pulling them on, trying not to show just how much pain he was in, while Kisame did the same, pulling on his clothes a lot easier than Itachi had. They still hadn't spoken about the night before, and Kisame decided not to push it.

If anything, it was probably better that Itachi wasn't mentioning anything…

"Kisame, I'm sorry. About last night. It shouldn't have happened…" The teen muttered, and Kisame gave a frown.

"What happened, happened. No regrets, Itachi. It doesn't change our relationship."

"I'm not too sure how you can say that. But I'm going back, now." Itachi muttered. After all, today was the celebration day. It was time for everyone to celebrate the announcement of who the next noble would be. The Uchiha's already knew, of course, but they would soon be announcing to all of Japan who their next generation of leaders would be.

The teenager let out one last sigh, before looking over his shoulder at Kisame. "I'm leaving, now. Let yourself out when you're ready." He said calmly, not sure how to feel about last night. With a frown, the teenager left his apartment, not looking back. He had too much to do, and this assignment could not afford to be fucked up just because he had been fucked by his teammate.

Itachi was a robot, heading towards the Uchiha compound once more, where the official announcement would be coming from. It was busy, as expected, people having started arriving several hours in advance so that they would have good seats. As expected, the protesters had their own little corner where they had megaphones and signs, screaming to the people that cared to listen how disgraceful this ceremony was, and how fucked the government of Nobles was.

Itachi paid them no mind and headed into Fugaku and Mikoto's house. He almost ran into Sasuke for a second time and looked down at the fourteen-year-old, raising a brow when Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, Izami!" Sasuke smiled at the elder, and Itachi couldn't help but smile in response. This kid was too innocent.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously, and Sasuke bit at his lower lip nervously, not sure how to respond. Itachi took note of the others clothes. A dark blue shirt with a long neck that hung loosely around Sasuke's neck with the Uchiha crest on the left breast of the shirt, and white shorts.

"When they announce Shisui as the next generation for Nobles, everyone's going to go crazy. There's a lot of festivities downtown, and I was going to show you around. You don't know how we celebrate, right?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle, ruffling the younger teenagers hair.

"I'd love for you to show me, Sasuke, if you don't mind. Don't you have some friends that you want to hang out with, though?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke looked down at his feet. Itachi simply loved the younger teenagers reactions, they were so innocent and cute. If he wasn't on an assignment, he would probably kidnap this kid and make him into his brother or something.

"Naruto's busy hanging out with Sakura, and everyone else is pretty annoying… I want to spend my day with you!" For a fourteen year old, Sasuke was pretty blunt and honest. Itachi let out a soft sigh and ruffled the others hair again, noticing the faint blush that spread across Sasuke's cheeks.

"Alright, alright. We can spend the day together, then." He said with a smile. "Go get your shoes on. We'll go into the crowd when they announce Shisui as the new Noble, okay?"

Sasuke ran off and Itachi took a moment to sit down on the stairs, holding his head. This was going to be a long day. He shouldn't have drank the night before, but he had been stressed out. Granted, having sex with Kisame was not part of the plan, but Itachi quickly found that hanging out with Sasuke was actually more interesting than most people, and Itachi had certainly met some interesting characters in his life.

The two teenagers headed into the crowd, standing close to the front where the podium was. The Uchiha's had set up speakers and even a screen so that everyone could see who their new leader would be, coming into the future.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A voice rang out over the talking crowd of thousands, a silence coming over everyone in said crowd of people who were there to listen live to the announcement of the next Noble.

"Thank you for attending the naming ceremony of the next Uchiha Noble! It is our great pleasure to bring you your next generations' leader, a man who has grown up with perfect grades, and dedication to Tokyo."

The current Noble family stood at the podium, the father being the one to speak. This one man held so much control over Tokyo, and no one really saw how dangerous it really was.

"I bring to you…. Shisui Uchiha! The next Noble Uchiha!" The man announced suddenly, the crowd going wild.

Shisui was the same age as Itachi, nineteen years old, with curly hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion like the rest of the Uchiha family.

Itachi's dark hues rested on the next Uchiha leader, and he found himself frowning, almost in disappointment. Of course, he had suspected that it would be Shisui… The teenager was obviously trying very hard to get nominated and to be the next successor, but it was just strange. Shisui himself was a very strange person, or at least Itachi thought so.

The two teenagers in the crowd, Itachi and Sasuke, looked at each other at that moment. Itachi smiled softly to the younger teenager, and together they moved with the crowd into the town center so that the festivities could begin.

Tokyo celebrated the naming of the new Noble better than anyone else in Japan. There were fireworks, music, everything that someone could think of to celebrate wondrous news, so of course everything for celebrating the naming of a noble was ten times more elegant and elaborate. Flags with the Uchiha symbol were everywhere, the symbolic red and white shape was known by every citizen across Japan. It was an icon of the higher-ups.

Itachi didn't want to lose Sasuke in the crowd, so he reached over and held the teenagers hand, twining their fingers together. Sasuke gave Izami a strange look, but didn't pull his hand away. Obviously, Sasuke's parents had not yet explained to the teenager about homosexuality. Maybe they thought Sasuke was too young, or whatever the reason, but Itachi found it strange that even if Sasuke didn't know, maybe he realized that it was just so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd of thousands of Japanese people.

Itachi ended up buying Sasuke some popcorn, since the younger teenager complained he was a bit hungry and wanted a snack. It was around lunch time by then, so Itachi figured that it would be okay and not spoil Sasuke's dinner. The last thing Itachi needed today was to get yelled at by Sasuke's parents about giving him too many sweets or something.

"So, Izami… What's it like where you're from?" Sasuke asked as they sat down at a park for a few minutes.

Itachi smiled over at Sasuke, stealing some of his popcorn. "Oh, it's nice. There's not usually a whole lot going on, things are pretty quiet for the most part. I'm not used to the big city, really." Itachi answered, popping the corn into his mouth, chewing and swallowing shortly after.

Sasuke seemed to process the answer, as if he was deciding if it was acceptable or not. After a while, he pouted. "It sounds nice…" He admitted, and Itachi tilted his head curiously, shaking his head.

"I prefer the city, actually. There's more resources and much more going on. I bet Tokyo even has its own gangs, like a mafia or something." Itachi commented, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Do you think so? Wouldn't that be cool! Everyone is always looking at us because we're part of the Noble family, but there should be a mafia, shouldn't there? With henchmen on assignments and all that… It'd sure be cool to be part of the mafia…" A fourteen year olds ramblings sure were something. Itachi kind of missed that part of his life, in the sense that he never really grew up the same way Sasuke did.

"No, I'm sure it wouldn't be fun at all, unless you were the don, the leader of the mafia." Itachi commented, thinking about Madara, then chuckling, "You're off school right now because of the celebrations, right?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke nodded, eating more of his popcorn silently.

"We go back in a week, once the city has settled down and all that." Sasuke muttered with a soft sigh, obviously not wanting to go back.

Itachi wasn't too sure why Sasuke didn't want to go back to school, but he didn't pry. The teen yawned and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Sasuke was being.

"Don't tell me you're tired! It's only two in the afternoon. There's still fireworks and all that." The elder exclaimed, the fourteen-year-old pouting and then soon grinning, all signs of tiredness leaving his face as he stuffed his face with a large handful of popcorn.

"Duh, of course I'm not. I was just yawning because we were talking about a boring thing." Sasuke replied, and soon stood up, grabbing Itachi's hand. "Let's go to the beach before it gets too crowded. If we get a good spot soon, then we won't have to worry about it later."

Itachi agreed and stood up with Sasuke, the two heading through the crowded streets to the sunny beach. It was going to be a good day. Quite a few people were already at the beach, but Itachi and Sasuke had managed to find a good spot where they could see lots of the beach and also still be comfortable. They sat down and got comfortable, Sasuke resting his head on Itachi's lap after a few hours. The sun was threatening to set and Itachi soon realized Sasuke was sleeping, curled up with his head of rebellious hair resting on Itachi's lap.

Chuckling softly, Itachi soon realized that he felt like Sasuke was the missing piece in his life. The piece that had always been there, but he had just met. The piece that _fit_ more than anything. Itachi had been living the bachelor life so far. He knew he wasn't interested in women, no matter how beautiful they were, Fugaku and Mikoto seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where, and there was no way that Itachi had met them previously, that he was sure of.

Forcing himself not to think about it, Itachi simply sighed and toyed with Sasuke's short locks of hair, playing with the ends and as the sun set, Itachi finally woke the younger boy.

"Hey, don't sleep through the fireworks." Itachi said, as Sasuke blushed, realizing he had fallen asleep for a few hours, quickly sat up and watched with Itachi as the first set of fireworks went off. As the following twenty minutes lit up the sky and sounds of "ooh" and "ahh" could be heard from the crowd, Itachi sighed and leaned towards Sasuke, kissing the top of his head, nuzzling the teenagers soft hair.

For the first time in his life, Itachi forgot he was in the mafia.

* * *

_A/N:_ _This took a lot longer than I wanted it to, and I'm soooo sorry to anyone that was anxiously waiting. Just found out this morning that my mom's dog gave birth to 13 puppies! Sheesh, lots of them. Anyway, see you next chapter. REVIEW. IT MAKES ME HAPPY. 3 kthx._


End file.
